User blog:Darnder/Saiyans! A Rework
Alright, so just got done with the Human Rework, so it's time for Saiyans. I think these guys could definitely use one, so let's get into it. These guys are known for having the best and most forms in the game. But what if we made them really fit their throne of forms? Oh I'm talkin forms. Alright, forms everywhere! (Don't worry, I'll try my best to balance them properly). False Super Saiyan: This form acts as sort of a mini-mumbo-jumbo-ultra instinct. Now hear me out! Before you start typing away that I'm making Saiyans op, just listen... or read... anyway, the way this is like UI is that it can only be activated when you're at very low health (around 20% or so.) Upon activation it'll give you +50% of your health back and gives you +20 in all stats (except of course health and ki). It has a yellow aura like super saiyan and has the same hair effect, but the color stays the same. It has high ki drain and once the form runs out your health is lowered by 50%, which will almost certainly kill you. It's able to be bought at level 25 for 3000, and is (of course) replaced by Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan Grade 1: Speaking of Super Saiyan, here's grade 1. Grade 1 of super saiyan is bought at level 45 for 3000 and gives +40 in all stats. You'll see why soon enough. Other than the level and stats, it's the same as normal super saiyan. Super Saiyan Grade 2: Super Saiyan Grade 2 is basically super saiyan, but stronger. 15 stat points stronger to be exact. This form can be bought at level 60 for 3000 and is activated through holding x for 0.5 seconds and pressing G. It gives +60 in all stats except Ki and Health max and has a moderate ki drain. The user gains a paler shade of yellow hair (like SSJFP) but with a slightly faint aura around them. They also increase in size by 10%. Super Saiyan Grade 3: Ascended Saiyan. The Joke Form. Giving increased attack in exchange for lowered speed. This one doesn't need any changes, except maybe +70 instead of +75 Super Saiyan Grade 4 (Full Power SSJ): Now, contrary to popular belief, this (like Grade 2) is stronger than a normal super saiyan, so it's more like Grade 2 Full Power, but better. Therefore, these are the stats. The form can be activated by charging for 1 second and pressing G, has no ki drain, and gives +80 in all stats except ki and health max. This is gotten at level 90 for 6000 zeni. Super Saiyan 2: This is a form that I've been itchin' to change up, along with SSJ3, but more on that later. Anyway, here are the stats for it. It gives +140 in all stats and has a moderate ki drain (about the level of SSJ). It's bought at level 150 for 8000 zeni. Super Saiyan 3: This, along with SSJ2 also deserves a change. This form will give +200 in all stats except health and ki, and is bought at level 200 for 10,000 zeni. It has a very large ki drain. Super Saiyan God: This, as far as I'm concerned, can stay the same. Super Saiyan Blue: This As Well Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10: Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Controversial. The strongest form that any race can get before prestiging. Lets make some changes. Now, we know that if we were to change it so that the kaioken part only increases speed, we'd also have to change Mystic KKx10, but I've already worked that out in my previous post. SSJBKKx10 would give +500 in all stats except for HP and Ki Max. It would have a Moderate Ki Drain like super saiyan God and would have the same health drain that it does now. Legendary Super Saiyan: This form is a bit awkward to fit in. So I'm going to simply make it replace SSJ3 like normal and give you +225 in melee and melee resistance with +200 in everything else, and with low ki drain. Also the size increase. Super Saiyan Rose: This will be the same, but it could give +500 instead of +550. Complete Super Saiyan Blue: +600 instead of +700 Super Saiyan 4: 700 instead of 750 And there you go. If you're wondering how I got this up so fast, it's because I used a doc that I wrote a while ago and made the SSJ4 change. So, yeah. Same deal as last time. I'm open to suggestion, criticisms, and opinions. Category:Blog posts